Now You Know
by Asian.Peace
Summary: KagsxSess. Songfic. Kagome has like Sesshoumaru for quite a while. What will happen when Kagome tells him how she feels? R


Now You Know

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked over to her locker to trade textbooks. Before she even got there, she could already see people crowding around her locker area. To be more specific, the popular crowd. Sighing in irritation, she went through the crowd to her locker. She hated that her locker was by all the popular people. Finally getting to her locker, she quickly spun the combination on her lock and switch books as fast as she could. Apparently not fast enough.

"Hey Ka-Go-Me," Kikyou sneered behind her.

"Oh. Hi Kikyou," Kagome answered stiffly trying to get pass her.

"Where are you going bitch?" Kikyou said, pushing Kagome into the lockers. Kagome winced as the locks pressed into her back.

"Kikyou," a smooth voice said behind Kikyou. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked over Kikyou's shoulder to look at the person. Her eyes meet a golden brown color. In those eyes, Kagome saw emotions flying through his eyes, unable to identify any as they switch from one emotion to another.

In these eyes

More than words

More than anything that I've spoken

As the skies turned to gray

My heart's is just about to crack open

So the story goes

There's something you should know

Before I walk away

and I blow the ending

"Oh. Hi Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked in a voice so sweet it made Kagomes' sweet tooth hurt.

"I go to school here," Sesshoumaru answered her coldly.

Kagome stared at his hypnotic eyes for another second before closing her locker and sped off as far away from their as she could. When she was pretty sure she was far enough from them that no one would notice her and follow, she went down the school steps to the field. Looking around she quickly ducked into a hole behind a big sakura tree in the side of the school. Before going any further, she leaned against the wall and waited for her heart to calm down.

'Oh my gosh. I can't believe Sesshoumaru did that for me. Usually he just ignores me,' Kagome thought. Then she let her mind wander to all the times she tried to catch his attention and he just ignored her.

and I never wanna be without you

Oh no, hear I go

Now you know

What I feel about you

there's no ending

I must have been wrong with out chu (You)

Oh noThere I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

Kagome gave a sigh before going down the hall to the secret place her friends and herself had found and declared it their own hang out spot.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she ran up to Kagome to give her a tight hug. "What took you so long? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago,"

"Oh. I just had trouble at my locker," Kagome answered.

"Was it Kikyou again?" Sango asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Kagome said grudgingly. "Why am I cursed to be Kikyou's play toy?" Kagome asked dramatically waving her arms for emphasis.

Sango giggled at her friends antics. "Come on Kagome. We have to plan what we are going to do tonight," Sango said as she led her friend to the room where their other friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame were waiting.

As soon as Kagome sat down, they all got engaged into a discussion on what to wear for prom tonight. Kagome kept drifting to thoughts about Sesshoumaru. ' I wonder what he is going to wear tomorrow? Probably a …'

"EARTH TO KAGOME!"

"AHHH" Kagome gave a small scream.

Feel so right

Craving oxygen

All this truth's left me empty

Will you run

Can you handle it

Cause I need you to tell me

Maybe this is bold

But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" Ayame asked innocently.

Kagome could feel heat rise up to her cheeks. "Oh nothing. Why?"

"Oh because we were calling you for the past 5 minutes," Sango said. " And you're giving us weird answers like when I asked you what your going to wear, you said 'silvery hair'" Sango teased using air quotes. " Are you thinking about a certain someone that happens to be Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's face turned redder than a tomatoe. "No?"

and I never wanna be with out you

Oh no, hear I go

Now you know

What I feel about you

there's no ending

I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)

Oh no There I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

Sango and Ayame squealed with delight as Kagome kept her head low.

"Kagome! You have to tell him how you feel!" Ayame said dragging Kagome behind her.

"B-b-but I can't do that!" Kagome said trying to get out of Ayame's grasp.

"Oh yes you will" Sango said as she helped Ayame get Kagome out the hole. " Besides we'll be with you when you do it."

"Alright. I'll do it . Just make sure your with me when I tell him" Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome" Sango and Ayame said in unison.

They quickly found Sesshoumaru at the library.

"Go on Kagome" Sango said as she pushed Kagome forward.

"Alright already," Kagome said as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as he approached him.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said not looking up from his work.

"I, uh, just wanted to, um, thank you for helping me out at my locker" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work and looked at Kagome. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said, breaking that silence, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, um, yeah. I just wanted to , uhh, say that I…" Kagome faltered. Then taking a deep breath she said "I love you okay?" Sesshoumaru eyes widen.

Before he could react, Kagome sped out the door with her two friends in tow.

No I won't look back

When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

No I won't look back

When I tell you what I think about chu (You

--------At the Prom--------

"Come on Kagome" Sango pleaded. "Have some fun tonight. What you did wasn't that bad."

But Kagome refused to move from her chair at the side of the nicely decorated gym, though she had dressed out for this event. She wore a strapless dress that went down just below her knees. The top of the dress clung to her body showing of her curves and flared out from the hip down. It was an icy blue with swirls of purple and green. She wore dark blue fountain earrings, her hair piled into a bun held up with chopsticks with an icicle design. She let strands of hair frame her face. To complete the look she work a crystal blue high heel with a snowflake at the top of the shoe.

Kagome scanned the crowd. She saw Kouga and Ayame together as well as Sango and Miroku together. One of the most surprising couples their was Inuyasha and Kikyou. She sighed. 'Wow. Everyone looks like they have a date' Kagome thought as she stood to go and get something to drink.

At the refreshment stand, they had punch or water. Grabbing a cup of punch, she took a sip, imagining what it would be like if she was with Sesshoumaru.

"Can I have this dance?"

Kagome jumped at the voice. She turned to see Sesshoumaru looking at her.

He wore a white tux with a white bow tie. He tied his hair up in a braid. But what caught Kagome off guard was the intensity in his golden eyes.

"Sure" Kagome said.

So the story goes

Yeah

You already know

So don't be a fool

And go spoil the ending

As they got to the dance floor, a slow song played over the stereo. Sesshoumaru rested his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Hesitantly, Kagome place her arms on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. They swayed to the musi, just following the beat. Kagome had caught a glimpse of Sango to see her give her a two thumbs up. Kagome smiled at her before resting her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes.

They stayed together throughout the entire prom. Finally, when the prom was over around 11 o clock, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and led her to the Sakura Tree outside. He sat down, leaning against the tree. Kagome went to sit next to him, but Sesshoumaru pulled her onto his lap. Kagome blushed, but leaned her head on his chest again.

and I never wanna be with out you

Oh no, hear I go

Now you know

What I feel about chu (you)

there's no ending

I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)

Oh no There I go

No control

And I'm fallen

So now you know

After being in a comfortable silence for a while, Sesshoumaru leaned down so his mouth was by Kagome's ear.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Slowly, Kagome gave a nod.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile. "Well, I love you too."

Kagome looked up from her position, shock filling her eyes. But before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru captured her lips with his own. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of this. When they finally broke for air, Kagome smiled at him. Getting up, Sesshoumaru went to take Kagome home so she rested before their date the next day.


End file.
